


Wilhelm and Audrey VI: The Three Beasts

by Gorgon277



Category: Adventure Time, Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Bard is male and named Hama, Flame Princess also goes by her real name Phoebe, Garroth is a new character, Hama (Bard) and Miriam are in love but don’t really express it much, Millie is a new character, Multi, Wilhelm and Flame Princess are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgon277/pseuds/Gorgon277
Summary: With all three prophets stopped, the three beasts are now able to leave their vaults. The beasts can only be killed by the chosen ones, them being Wilhelm and Audrey, the ones who aren’t chosen can only weaken them. Wilhelm and Audrey are Drakon’s only hope.





	1. The Beasts Come Forth

The Awakening

The beasts layed in their vaults with their eyes closed, locked in slumber. The vaults all opened simultaneously, but Titus was the first to awaken. Titus got to his feet and began speaking to his brothers. “My brothers, our day has come. We are free.” “What now brother?” Asked Brutus.

Titus gave him a stern look and said “My brother, have forgotten so easily? We do what we want.” “And what would that be Titus?” Atriox asked. “Whatever our hearts desire.” “But our awakening means the chosen ones have destroyed the prophets” Brutus said. “But we still have time for our desires. We must be ready for them.”

“How many are there?” Brutus asked. “Two, and only two” Atriox said. “But that doesn’t make us invincible. If we can kill them, we’ll be able to take this world for our own, and if we are to do this we must spread out and cover our tracks. We cannot let them find us. We have to find them.”

Titus grabbed his war hammer and armor instructing his brothers to do the same. They exited the vaults, with Atriox stopping to smell the woods. “Ahh it’s been so long since we’ve been out here, do you think anything has changed Titus?” “We’ve been locked in there for centuries, of course things have changed.”

Brutus heard a noise from the bush. They all readied their weapons, but out of the bush came a running fox. Atriox was about to kill it until Titus stopped him saying “Don’t waste your breath dear brother it’s just a fox, for they have no true loyalty.” Atriox then lowered his hammer and they came to a small clearing.

Titus then said “Brothers I think it’s time we split up. We’ll be able to lure the two out and it’ll be easier to kill them.” “Shouldn’t we stick together?” “No Brutus, that will make it much too easy for them to kill us. We must lure them to one of us so we can learn where they are and where they plan to go next.” They all nodded their heads and ran in different directions. This was the beginning of something horrible. Something unimaginable. This was the beginning of the end of days.


	2. There must be more to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil goes back up Mount Golgotha to speak to the Voice once more, not exactly satisfied with their last encounter.

Wil went up the mountain but was confused, not having to suffer to get to the top. He walked up and saw the Titan who moved aside for him to go up. The Voice turned and said “Oh, it’s you again.” “Yeah. Why didn’t I have to fight the beast or any of that stuff?” “Once a pilgrim makes it to the top, they never have to face the trials again. Not unless they want to which has never happened. You’re actually the first one to ever return. Why?” “I need more answers.”

She patted the grass beside her, letting him know to sit beside her. He sat down and she turned to him. “What do you need to know?” “What was my grandpa like?” “He was a great man. He went all over Atlas with a large group of others providing aid to those who needed it.” “Why was he blind in one eye?” “His group was attacked by a group of cultists.”

“Some people call this the throat of the world, is that true?” “No, there are far bigger mountains than this, but I think they call this the throat of the world because I’m up here.” “Have the beasts been released from their sleep?” “Yes.” “What’re their name’s?” “Titus, who’s the oldest, Atriox, and Brutus who’s the youngest.”

Wil still wasn’t satisfied, he needed more answers. “What’s your real name?” “I... don’t think I can answer that one.” Wil respected her wish and didn’t pry. “What does God actually look like?” “All I’m allowed to say is that I saw a blinding white light, other than that you should just rely off of the paintings and stuff.”

“Could I have saved my cousin from drowning?” “This must be rhetorical. Yes, if you had stayed, but don’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault.” “Why can’t you leave the mountain?” “My soul is binded to this mountain until death. If I left, I’d die and someone would randomly be picked to be the next Voice.” “What if you committed suicide?” “Someone new would randomly be chosen to be the Voice.”

“Is there a universe where there’s no war and crime?” “Only one. In that universe Cain never killed his brother Abel.” “Do you know what would happen if I told everyone what actually happened to Iris?” “I’m sure they’d understand. She lost too much blood, and you put her out of her pain. I know she’d understand.” “But I shot her.” “In the head. She went quickly, and that’s a good thing.”

“Why’ve people never come back up here?” “I guess they were satisfied with everything I told them.” “This is kind of a stupid one but is the ‘Fountain of Youth’ real?” “If they’ve found the ‘Holy Grail’, the ‘Ten Commandments’, and the ‘Ark of the Covenant’, they would’ve found the Fountain.” “So that’s a no?” “That is a no.”

“Where was the Grail?” “It was in Israel, but no one knew where to look. It was in the sea the whole time.” “What about the Ark? Wasn’t it in Africa?” “Did you actually believe that? It was never there. There wasn’t even a replica there. The real Ark was buried in the desert, and it had the Commandments in it.”

“Did they ever find the three crosses of Jesus and the thieves?” “Yes, the one Jesus was crucified on was broken and buried, and the others were kept in an underground tomb. They found all three and put them on the hill after the fixed they broken one.” “Were Those crosses made from dogwood?” “Yes.”

“I think that’s all the questions I had.” “Well I’m happy to help, I obviously don’t get visitors often. If you need to ask me anything just feel free to come back.” “Thanks.” Wil then went down the mountain, now on his way to Bavaria to see Shadow again. After that he was gonna tell everyone about the beasts, but could he actually be able to tell his friends what really happened that day?


	3. Back to a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm goes to Bavaria to meet with Shadow and tell her of the three beast’s, and something else.

Wil paused at the outskirts of Bavaria, looking for any signs of the beasts. “Nothing, thank Christ” He said to himself. He continued on to the city to meet with Shadow at the teahouse to tell her about the beasts and to tell her about his horrible secret. He figured that he could trust Shadow due to her not being a true part of the group. He walked in, yet she wasn’t there.

He sat at their usual table and waited. He waited for ten minutes until he decided to find her until she came in. He sat back down and she walked over and sat across from him. “Didn’t know you were coming” She said. “I should’ve called you but I thought it’d be better to tell you in person.” “What is it?” “Did you ever hear about the prophecy of the three beasts?” “Yeah why?”

Wil sighed deeply and said “They’re free now.” “Oh Christ, what’re we gotta do?” “Only me and Audrey can kill them, but we’ll need help wearing them down.” “Alright, I’m in.” “Good.” Wil took a long pause until Shadow asked him “There’s something else, isn’t there?” “Yeah.” “What is it?”  
Wil was still unable to say it. “Wil?”

Wil knew that he couldn’t just hide it forever. He had to say it. “When you were created, did you know the story of Iris?” “Yeah.” “Did you know the whole thing?” “Was there more to what happened?” “Yeah.” Wil then went silent again.

“Wil?” “Yes.” “What were you trying to tell me?” Wil then sighed and came clean. “When she was... bleeding out I-I...” “You what?” “I shot her.” He didn’t hesitate to tell her that. “She’d already lost too much blood... I wanted to end the pain and.” Wil was now tearing up. “Wil, calm down. It’s okay, you didn’t want her to suffer.”

Wil was surprised by her response but didn’t show it. “I killed her.” “But it was out of mercy.” Wil put his hands over his face. “Wil it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t want her to suffer, and I’m sure she didn’t want to suffer.” She put her hand on his shoulder trying to provide some kind of comfort, even though this was still a new concept to her.

He took his hands away from his face to reveal tears streaming down his face. She put her hand on his hand, also noticing that it had a missing ring finger. He wiped the tears from his eyes and hung his head downwards. She then said “Wil, you had a choice, it was either let her suffer, or end her pain. I know it must’ve been more than just an agonizing position to be in, but you did the right thing. Wil stayed silent and looked up at her, and with an intimidating expression said “No one, can know.” Shadow was frightened by the way he said it and with a frightened tone said “Okay Wil.”

They both went silent until Shadow asked “How you lose your finger?” “It was sliced off by a Berserker.” “Should we tell the government about the beasts?” “Yeah, let’s go.” They both sprinted out to the city hall and told the leader about the beasts. He ordered every soldier to be on the lookout for the beasts and to contact Wil if anything happened.


	4. Berserker Camp Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back to Wil’s home him and Shadow come across a Berserker camp where they happen to be holding Bavarian troops prisoner.

As they were running through the forest, Shadow immediately stopped him. “Be very quiet, there’re some Berserkers down there.” Wil crouched down and moved around to find the voices. Wil was behind a lookout Berserker and his knife. As he was about to slit his throat a knife stabbed him in the back of the skull. Wil turned to see Shadow lowering her hand.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Wil asked. “Practice.” “...Fair enough.” They continued moving until they saw a large orange light. “You can stop all of this if you tell me where the blade is.” “Go to Hell.” Wil and her then saw the camp. “Ah shit, they’ve got prisoners.” “Those prisoners are Bavarian military too.” “What would they want with Bavarian military?” “That Berserker mentioned something about a blade.” “You know what they’re talking about?” “No.”

“I know that you know where the blade is.” “Okay, okay. It’s up your ass and around the corner.” The prisoners burst into laughter. The Berserker then knocked him down and began beating him. “We gotta do it now” Wil said. “Just a second.”

Shadow then pulled out her Springfield and aimed at the Berserker who was beating the prisoner. She shot him in the neck, sending him sprawling towards the ground. They both attacked now.

Shadow cutting them up while Wil was freeing the prisoners. They all joined in on the carnage. The Berserkers dropped left and right, getting hacked apart. They killed them all until there was one left on his knees.

“Okay! Okay! I surrender” The Berserker said. Wil looked down at him thinking what to do now. “Mercy” He thought. “Okay, you’re coming with us.” The prisoner who’d been beaten then said “No he’s not” And shot him right in the skull. “What the Hell!” Wil yelled at him. “If we’d taken him in, he’d find a way to escape. Berserkers are vile and primal mongrels, but they’re smart when their backs are against a wall.”

Wil then saw that the one Audrey had shot in the neck was still moving and making gurgling sounds, obviously chocking on his own blood. The prisoner noticed and shot the Berserker dead. “You guys should get back to Bavaria” Wil said as he handed them weapons. “Thanks, I’ll tell command about this camp and request that we capture it” The prisoner said.

They went their separate ways, and Wil and Shadow continued to Wil’s house.


	5. It Must Be Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm and Shadow return to tell the group that the beasts are now free from slumber. Wil reveals the missing piece of the story of Iris to Flame Princess.

It was now morning and everyone was up. Wil and Shadow burst through the door out of breath. Wil pulled out his canteen and began drinking and then handed it to Shadow. “What in Eya’s name are you guys out of breath?” Miriam asked. “We just ran from Bavaria all the way to tell you guys that.” Wil was coughing a lot now. “The beasts are free!” Everyone looked stunned now, afraid of what was to come.

Audrey quickly ran upstairs and shuffled around looking for her weapons, while Hama was stuck with a really worried expression, Flame Princess put her hand on her forehead and quickly sat down, and surprisingly Miriam was scared. Wil then fell over of exhaustion, with Shadow picking him up and helping him to his chair. Audrey came downstairs holding an M30 Luftwaffe Drilling double barreled shotgun with the underbarrel rifle attachment, loading it on the way down.

“Where the Hell did you get that?” Wil asked. “The armory.” “I don’t remember ever giving you that.” “Well now’s the time to use it.” “12 gauge probably won’t do shit to ‘em, same with a 9.3x74mmR.” “We can only hope.” Wil then propped himself up with Shadow helping him. “I’m okay, I’m okay” He said as he got to his feet. He then slowly walked over to Flame Princess with his hand on his side, still exhausted.

She looked up at him saying “Is it true? Are they really free?” “I wish they weren’t.” “Christ, what’re we gonna do?” “We’re gonna wait for a sighting of ‘em and once that happens, we’re gonna go try and find ‘em.” “I just hope they don’t do too much damage before we find ‘em.” “Same here.” Miriam then started running out of the house. “Where the Hell are you going?” Wil asked. “I’m tell Mask and Lin. We need everyone we can get.” “Alright, but please hurry.”

After about an hour everyone had calmed down. Now Wil wanted to tell the truth about that horrible day, but he didn’t wanna just tell everyone out loud, he felt that he needed to be more quiet about it, only tell them one by one. “Phoebe?” “Yeah?” “Can I talk to you in private for a minute?” “...Okay.” They both went to his room and he sat on his bed.

He then looked down, worried how she’d react. He felt the absolute need to finally close this dark chapter in his life, he needed to end this. “That day when Iris... you Know.” “Yeah?” Wil still struggled to say it. “Wil? You okay?” “While she was bleeding I...” “You what?” “I shot her while she was bleeding out.” She had a surprised look on her face, but he didn’t see it, he hung his head low tightly shutting his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” “I... I was afraid what you’d think. I thought you’d think of me as a monster.”

She than had a slightly angered look on her face. “What do you mean? You’re not a monster. She was bleeding out. You ended her pain. If I was in that situation, I would want my pain to end quick.” “I killed her.” “No, the gash kill her, you put her out of her pain. You made a merciful decision.” Wil then had a solemn smile on her face and hugged her. They stayed silent for a few minutes until Wil said “I think we should get ready. You uh, you never know when there’s gonna be a sighting.” “Okay. Just remember, I’m here if you need to talk. We all are.”

Shadow came up to his room “What was that?” “I told her the truth.” “You feel better?” “Starting to.” “You gonna tell the others?” “Soon.” “Alright, just don’t lose yourself, we got beasts to slay.” “Hey... thanks.” “No problem.” Wil then layed down looking up at the ceiling. “You just can’t let it go Wil” He said to himself. “You just can’t let it go.”


	6. Trapped In Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil wakes up very early in the morning having strange visions and hearing strange voices, some of which he doesn’t recognize.

Wil tossed and turned trying to stay asleep but to no avail. He didn’t feel the sun shine through his window but he just felt that it had to be morning, it just had to be. He opened his eyes hoping that the sun was at least rising, but no. He couldn’t see a thing. He layed there trying to get his eyes adjusted to the dark but didn’t help much. It was a really dark night.

He looked over at his phone to see what time it was. 2:12 AM it said. He was angry now, silently cursing his insomnia. He decided to try to listen to some music but it didn’t help. He felt like hours had gone by so he checked the time again. 2:18 AM. He shined his phone light around his room, deciding to stay up rather than sleep.

He crept towards the armory which was across from Audrey’s room, wanting to check on his weapons to make sure they were ready for the worst. He wasn’t very good at stealth having stepped on a squeaky floor board which woke Audrey up, pulling her Kodiak from under her pillow. She didn’t trust the sound she heard.

Wil was in the armory at his workbench adjusting the sights on his Volksturmgewehr, making sure it was ready until he heard a voice. He finished up with the sights and picked up his old Reichsrevolver, peering out into the hallway. The voice sounded like it was from outside. He loaded the gun and quietly went out to investigate. When he was outside the voice was gone, until it came back louder this time.

“By fathers it shall be done” A voice said. “No, they will fail, they will die by Titus’s hands and all shall fade. Don’t you get it Korvac, this is the twilight of humanity, this is the very end of us. We will all die if they don’t kill all three” A more youthful voice angrily said. “If this is what you predict Conos, then that may be how it ends” Korvac said. “Look! All I’m saying is that they could fail. The Voice told him that the beasts were freed, and now they just wait for their demise” Conos said. “They must wait Conos, they can’t just find them out in the wild, the possibilities of the beasts being found by them are astronomical” Korvac said.

“Who are you? Why’re you here?!” Wil angrily asked. “One of the chosen two shows his face” Conos said. “Who are you? Answer me!” Wil angrily demanded. “My name is Korvac, and this is my younger brother Conos.” “Why’re you here?” “We’ve been here all along. I must ask you, how can you hear us?” Conos asked. “I don’t know.” “You’ve made a wise decision to come out here rather than stay inside. Your friends would think you’re schizophrenic if you’d stayed inside” Korvac said.

Wil then looked around and saw that the two weren’t anywhere near him. “So no one can see you?” “No.” Wil realized that he was far from his home, out far in the field. It’d take probably twenty minutes for him to run back. “It has to be impossible for you and her to defeat all three of them” Conos said. “Conos! That’s enough” Korvac said. “What are you?” Wil asked. “We are two of the 54 Immortals. “Who’re they?” “You already know the Voice of Destiny, and now you’ve met us” Korvac said. “You have also met the Archangel Corbett and the Jericho” Conos added. “We all play a role in existence, we are tasked with certain things. Things that cannot all be revealed to sentient life” Korvac said.

“So I can’t know what you guys do?” Wil asked. “No” Conos said. “Why’re you two talking about me and Audrey?” “Conos believes you’ll fail.” “And Korvac wants to wait.” They both then kept arguing and quickly began shouting at each other. “Get out of my HEAD!” Wil then felt a hand on his shoulder.

Wil quickly turned aiming his revolver, to see a shocked face. It was Audrey. “Easy Wil, easy” She said trying to calm him down. Wil lowered the gun and went to his knees. “I heard more of them, more people like the Voice. They called themselves the 54 Immortals. They’ve seen all of history Audrey, they know who we are and see everything we do.” Audrey then helped him up. “Please believe me, I’m not crazy.” “I believe you.”

They both went back to the house, Wil now thought this was the best time to tell her about Iris and how it really ended. They went to his room and he sat down. She was about to walk away until she noticed that he was still in a downed state. “You alright there?” “I wish.” “Okay, what is it?” She asked as she sat next to him.

Wil then told her what happened, how he saved Iris from the pain and shot her. Wil was still downed until she hugged him, with him returning the hug. Wil felt a heavy weight on his shoulders slowly leave him. He wasn’t exactly done yet but was close. She then got up and told him “It’s gonna be okay, you’ve been through all this crap before and you’ve always gotten out of it. You’ll get out of this.” They both said goodnight and he fell asleep, now tired from all the recent events.


	7. Audrey and the Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriam returns with Lin and Mask ready to slay the beasts and Audrey wants to find a way to speak to the voice.

Miriam, Lin, and Mask came through the portal with their armor and weapons ready for the beasts. They went into the house and greeted the group and settled into the guest rooms. Audrey asked Miriam “Hey, is it possible to contact someone using magic?” “Uh, yeah why?” “I need to talk to someone.” “Okay, there’s a book in my room on summoning stuff, that should help.” “Thanks.” Audrey then got the book and went into her room and opened the book.

“The spell of contact requires a blindfold, sitting with you legs crossed, three candles, and a song.” She went into Wil’s room and got some candles and made a makeshift blindfold out of her scarf. She sat down with her legs crossed and tried to think of a song. The song came to her. “When the sun shines in your face, do you look like a liar? I’m shattered by your embrace, every single time. You took my worried mind, turned it to stone, and left me here alone. Well I can see why you’re blue. I guess I’m just that hue.”

She then heard the Voice of Destiny say “You’re a good singer.” “Thanks.” “What do you need?” “I wanna know how this ends, I wanna know if we win.” “Oh Audrey, I can’t just say that.” “But you know the future.” “I know every single outcome, I can’t just say that one set path will happen.” “What about a Focusing Stone?” The Voice began to giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Audrey bitterly asked. “Do you really think the voice of a rock is gonna tell you the set path?” “But the Stone is supposed to tell the truth.” “No my dear, they tell you what you want to hear, not what’s actually gonna happen. They’re like those weird fortune teller animatronics that you’d put a quarter into at a boardwalk. They just give you ridiculous answers for your questions.”

Audrey was a bit mad now. “So they just lie?” “Not completely, they can see into the future, but they only tell you the outcome you wanna hear. Once you ask they know everything about you. Your hopes and dreams, your fears and insecurities, what makes you happy, what makes you sad, and what makes you angry.” “So we can’t trust ‘em?” “Well there have been times when they’ve been right but usually they’re wrong. I wouldn’t trust them if I were you.”

“Do you think we can beat ‘em?” “I hope you can.” They both went silent. “Hey, why do you wear so much red?” “Oh, red’s my favorite color.” “Is your hair naturally red?” “No, I dye it. I never complemented you on that scarf, I like it.” “Thanks.” “Take it easy Audrey.” The Voice was now gone, leaving Audrey with a feeling of hope, feeling that they’d slay all three beasts.


	8. Enemies Find Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Garroth basically wears Sir Percy’s armor from Marvel Comics). The Berserkers find friends in the beasts, believing that once the Crusaders order and all the allies are gone they can rule the world. A war begins against the the Berserkers in the trenches like the days of old. Wil and Audrey find Garroth, a young 19 year old warrior who is a friend of Wil’s and wants to join in on the quest.

Atriox was running through the woods having separated from his brothers until he came across a Berserker camp. He pushed open the gate of the camp with the Berserkers taking notice. “Who are you and why have you come here?” The chieftain asked. “I am Atriox, and you are my first victims in centuries.” “Wait, Atriox the beast?” “Yes.”

The Berserkers look around at each other until the chieftain took a knee. “Oh by the Gods we have awaited for this day to come!” He cried in joy. The others took a knee as well. Atriox looked confused at what they’d said and done. “Great beast of three, we are your blades and shields, we will stand by you to slaughter the chosen ones and take this world” The Berserkers all said in unison.

Atriox then said “Arise my new comrades in arms. We will take this planet side by side and rule together and kill the chosen two. We will take this world for it is OURS!” “URA!” “We must alert the other clans. We’re ready to take this world. In the names of Titus, Atriox, and Brutus, we shall take this world. Get the word out.”

Wilhelm and Audrey were out in the sun practicing their weapons accuracy, until a black horse with a knight in black and chain mail armor rode up the hill. Wil and Audrey pulled their swords until the knight removed his helmet. “Wait Garroth?!” Wil then ran over and hugged him, remembering the times they’d fought together on the battlefield and Garroth saving him and Brugger from being executed.

“It’s been too long my friend, too long” Garroth said in his Finnish accent. “Who’s this?” Garroth asked. “I’m Audrey.” Garroth then shook her hand and said “So you’re Audrey Redheart. I’m Garroth of Antioch.” “What’s in Antioch? I’ve never even heard of it.” “It’s a kingdom made up of primarily Finnish people, with a king named Rolof.”

He then hugged her as if they’d been friend for years, with her confused but returning the hug. Wil then asked him “Not that I’m unhappy but why’d you come here?” “This is important, and I mean really important.” “Alright, come in.”

Garroth then sat down in a chair and began smoking. “So what’s the news?” Wil asked. “I’ve heard that the Berserkers are now working with Atriox and are wanting to work with the other two.” “Eya fuck me!” Audrey said. “Who’s Eya?” Garroth asked. “She’s the Goddess from my universe.” “You’re from another universe? How’d you end up here?” “It’s a really long story.” “Fair enough.”

So do you know where Atriox is?” Wil asked. “No, all I know is that the Berserkers are all trying to contact the other clans and camps to build an army to help the beasts take over the world and kill the two of you.” “Eya almighty! It’s like 3/4 of this planet wants us all dead.” “Hey, you should be glad you weren’t here during the early days of Arno” Garroth said. “Damn right, that was a really dangerous time to even exist. That bastard wanted everyone to serve him.” “Big Brother from above.” “But the Little Bros kicked his ass.”

“Okay, so how do we find Atriox?” Audrey asked. “Easy, we find one of the camps and interrogate the head chieftain” Garroth replied. “So which camp should we raid?” Audrey asked. “Just any one we find” Garroth said. “We’d better find him, I’m sick of all this war shit” Audrey angrily said. “Don’t worry, it’ll end soon, we just have to hope” Garroth said. Wil then went upstairs leaving the toe of them alone.

They were silent until Audrey asked “So what’s Antioch like?” “It’s a beautiful place, the leaves of the trees are strange though, they have a purple hue.” “Purple?” “Yes. It’s very strange yet beautiful.” They went silent again until Garroth asked “So where’re you from?” “I’m from another universe that worships a Goddess Eya, who has an angel named Eyala. We have overseers which are like the 54 Immortals.” “Interesting. So what was your past like?” Audrey took a deep sigh and began speaking.

“My parents never truly cared about me. They wanted a boy so they were kinda ashamed of me. I wanted to make ‘em proud but I don’t think I ever did. I started bullying other kids at school because I was so angry and I thought that taking my anger out on other people would help, but it didn’t. When Eyala told me I was the one to kill the overseers and restart the universe, I jumped and ran away. I had it all for a moment. I was famous and people loved me, I even signed autographs. When that annoyingly cute bard and his witch friend stopped me I ended up here. Wil gave me a second chance at life and being a hero and I decided to stay here. I don’t think I can ever thank him enough for this new life.”

“Wil’s always suffered with the anger of his past but his heart has always been in the right place. It’s hard for him to tell comfort from insult but he always tries to understand it. He made the right choice by giving you a second chance. You may have done some really bad things, but he cared enough to help you, even though you told him everything you did. He’s always been a good man.” “He’s like a brother to me in a strange way. We’ve been through a lot together, and we’ve helped each other through pain. I love him.”

“Maybe after all this we can all go to Antioch, once a month they have a celebration of the mighty harvest.” “Why?” “The mighty harvest was over a thousand years ago and our people were in a horrific famine, and by our prayers to God and his son we were given a lot of crops and they would serve us for generations. Since then we’ve always had a large amount of crops.”

“Sounds fun.” “It always has been. I remember the first celebration I went to. The people danced and sang without a care in the world. I think your bard friend would have a lot of fun with the singers there, they all have beautiful voices.” “We’re definitely going to that festival when this is over.” “Great. You won’t regret it whatsoever. But for now we must focus on killing the beasts.” “Of course.”

Wil then came downstairs and said “Alright, at dawn we attack a nearby camp. We gotta find Atriox.” “Alright.”


	9. The Brothers of the Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Some upcoming chapters are gonna take place in the past). Wil dreams of a day where he, Garroth, and King Brugger were nearly hanged.

Wil, Garroth, and Brugger who at the time was a prince stood at the gallows with ropes around their necks and their hands tied behind their backs. They weren’t afraid, they knew that a day like this would come eventually, and they didn’t care. Arno was there looking on with no emotion, just waiting for the boards below them to fall so they’d choke to death.

A police captain of Arno stood below the gallows and began speaking. “Garroth of Antioch, Wilhelm of Georgia, and disgraced Prince Heinrich Brugger, it has come to our attention that you three have been suspected of conspiracy, high treason, and attempt at grand coup d’état. How do you plea?” The three said nothing with Brugger spitting at the ground below him. “Very well, it is time to read off your suspended rights.”

“Right to defense in high court, suspended. Right to parley, suspended. Right to appeal innocence, suspended. And right to testify against others, suspended. You three have been found guilty and are to be hanged by the neck until death. Before sentence is carried, do you have any final words for our record?”

Wil looked at the captain and calmly said “No.” Garroth looked at him and said “I thought I’d die with honor in battle, but it seems that’ll never happen. I see now that we three are brothers of the rope. Long live the Crusaders Order, and the grand kingdom of Antioch.” Brugger looked right at Arno and said “Long live Sacred Macragon.” The executioner then pulled the lever and they all hanged, trying to keep themselves alive. 

“Now!” A voice shouted. Canon fire hit the walls around them, killing many enemy troops. A man ran to the gallows and slit the executioners throat and cut all three ropes, saving Wil and the other two. They all retreated from the kingdom and went to Brugger’s secret fortress where he gave a speech about blood and steel.

Garroth and Wil stood side by side and Wil said “Seems the brothers of the ropes live to fight another day.” “If I’m to die with anyone at a rope, I’d want it to be us three.” “That’s fucked up, but thanks.”


	10. It begins once more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutus has been spotted near Bavaria wandering around, possibly planning a one man invasion. Wil and his group now must head out to try to kill him before he can invade.

The fellowship were all trying to improve their combat skills until a Bavarian soldier showed up, saying that one of the three beasts was near the city. Wil and the group got their gear and headed out alongside the trooper. Everyone being speaking to each other, trying to ease themselves from the stressful endeavor ahead. Wil didn’t speak, he simply just stared at his missing finger.

He heard something but didn’t know what it was due him being lost in thought. “Wil?” Flame Princess asked. Wil snapped out of his thoughts and asked “What?” “You alright?” “Yeah.” “You sure? You look really pale.” “I’m fine.”

Wil had started to become obsessed with finding a way to get a new finger, mainly because he wanted to marry Flame Princess one day, and on Atlas the traditional wedding ring finger was the right one, and he wanted to follow that tradition and that one only. He was too stubborn to use the proper left finger.

Perhaps he’d planned too far ahead for the future. He’d envisioned having at most three children with her, their daughter being named Iris, and for them to continue living in Wil’s house but for him to maybe stop adventuring and become more devoted to his family.

“Here we go again” He thought. Garroth began speaking to Shadow. “Is Bavaria the only place you’ve been to?” “No, but it’s where I’ve stayed the most.” “Ever thought about going anywhere else?” “Hardly ever.” “You should go to Whiterun, it’s great this time of year.” “Seems like you’ve been all over this world.” “Almost. There’s still some places I’ve yet to see.” “Like where?” “The Shrine of Dragomere.”

To soldier turned and asked “You really think that place exists?” “I know it does.” “Where is it then?” “Probably near Blackwater Cove.” Wil then turned and asked “You really wanna go to Blackwater Cove? That place is cursed.” “Not if you’re wearing the amulet of Maul.” Wil and the soldier both looked at the amulet in surprise. “If you go there and come back, I owe you a drink.” “Same here.”

They were now outside of Bavaria, looking around to see if the beast was nearby. “I don’t understand, the Corporal said he saw the beast, same with the Captain” The soldier said. After he said that there was a primal roar in the distance. A warning was issued that the people were now under Marshal Law. Every trooper ran into the streets with their weapons and stood still waiting for another sound. Wil and his group ran into the city to link up with the others and waited for a noise.

There was a roar but it was farther away this time. They all sighed in relief but didn’t let their guard down, waiting for it to return. “We need to monitor the walls, we must take shifts to lookout for the beasts” The general said. Wil then climbed up one of the walls and pulled out his K98. “So you’re gonna wait for the beast?” Miriam asked. “If we want these people to live and for the bastards to die then yeah.” “Good luck with that crap.”


	11. The Battle of Bavaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I just wanna apologize if the series is beginning to become stale or if it’s staying the exact same. I wanna try and change it a bit, including some other characters perspectives. I also recently watched Blade Runner and got an idea for a chapter which is very similar to the Tears in the Rain scene. Like I’ve said before I might be running out of ideas and may take breaks to think of new ideas. It’s getting difficult to think of anything so I might take a break and work on my new fic “Defenders of Peace” and I hope it works out. See ya soon).   
> Wilhelm and his group along with the Bavarian military are attacked by Berserkers led by Atriox. The question is who has the higher numbers?

Wil stood on the wall with the troops and heard a loud horn blow in the distance. “That horn, what does it mean?” A guard asked. “They’re here” Wil said, and a snipers bullet hit a trooper next to him, killing him instantly. Wil the troops immediately began firing at the Berserkers but then realized something horrific. This wasn’t one clan, this was probably ten or more, that’d probably be about 500 or more.

Fenn arrived with a Romania AK-47 semi-auto and began firing at the enemies but was shot in the gut. Wil then ordered that Fenn be taken to the hospital along with any other injured. Their wasn’t too much the rest of the group to do. Flame Princess didn’t have the ability to incinerate a huge group, Miriam Hama and Mask didn’t kill, so it was left to Wil Audrey Flame Princess and Lin to fight on the wall.

After about an hour of fighting they heard a Berserker yell “Get that damn bomb over there now!” The troops turned their attention to the Berserker with the bomb. The Berserker had the bomb strapped to his back, he was a suicide bomber. They kept firing at him but he was too quick, then he got too close. “Run!” A chunk of the wall was immediately destroyed, killing several soldiers and wounding a number of others.

Troopers began running as the Berserkers began unleashing their fury. Wounded were being dragged and carried to the hospital and others ran into other buildings such as stores, bars, and restaurants. Wil and the group helped two soldiers to the hospital, one having lost his leg. The doctors were able to help the legless soldier and the others, except Fenn. Wil ran over to Fenn only to find him barely moving with blood pouring out of him and spilling onto the floor.

Wil then began to cry out for a medic. “There’s nothing we can do” A surgeon said. Wil went to Fenn saying “Come on stay with me brother.” Fenn struggled to grab Wil by the collar of his armor saying “Wil... let me go.” The same words Iris said as she died. Wil then went into a primal rage and began beating Fenn’s chest, trying to revive him. Audrey ran over and grabbed his shoulder, saying “Wil, there’s nothing we can do!” Wil then pushed her away out of anger, sending her to the floor.

Wil came back to his senses and said “... I’m sorry.” The group then ran back out into the fight. Wil stood in the street and all the fighting stopped. Wil then saw Atriox. “You killed my friend” Wil calmly said. “So?” “So you must die.” Wil then leaped into the air and managed to slash at Atriox’s right arm and removed his right ring finger.

Atriox threw him into a wall and walked over to him. “Aw, now we can’t get married” Wil jokingly said. Atriox then picked him up by his head. “Hey shitface!” Audrey yelled out. She then shot Atriox in the shoulder, hoping to hit him in the head, but it curved due to the wind. Atriox dropped Wil and ordered for the fight to continue, leaving Wil on the ground. Wil got up and started slashing away, with Audrey providing sniper support.

Wil grabbed a Berserker by the back of his head and broke his neck and stabbed several others. Audrey and Lin shot down Berserkers left and right and Flame Princess incinerated the Berserkers relentlessly. Wil then got back to Atriox and stabbed him in the stomach but was kicked in the chest and hit the wall behind him. The Bavarians were now gaining the high ground.

People began running out of their homes armed with weapons and began killing Berserkers, disobeying the law but helping the troops. Atriox and his Berserkers retreated leaving some of their men behind who surrendered. Wil had both a bruised rib and shoulder, but was able to keep fighting. The Bavarians immediately began trying to rebuild their city and buildings while the prisoners were sent to processing.

Wil looked at the damaged city around him but saw all the people working together to rebuild even though some of them had just lost family or the homes or business. There were mourners but they mourned quickly and began helping to rebuild. The dead were collected and sent to the morgue. Wil and his group except for Hama Shadow and Mask were puzzled, seeing how quick the people were able to just rebuild after losing so much.

It was strange but a good thing to see. To see that even after losing so much, they were able to just work together despite their differences. No wonder Bavaria was the start over city. Shadow then pointed out that the tea house was still intact, but Wil declined saying that “Id love to but the people need help to rebuild, we should help. These people have been nothing but kind and caring, and it’s time we return the favor.” Wil and his group then started helping the people rebuild the wall and other things that were lost. Wil had a positive attitude about this, seeing that even in the face of carnage, people could still work together as if they were family. That’s all what Bavaria was, just a giant family, and it meant so much to all them.


	12. What the world should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hama helps the people of Bavaria rebuild and sees that this is the closest thing to perfect he’s every seen. He gives him an important life lesson.

Hama quickly took note of the people’s attitude here. They were cheerful and helped each other, even in the most grim of times, even when they’d lost so much. The people of Bavaria refused to lose hope, even in the darkest of hours. Sure there were the occasional disputes but those were always quickly resolved. 

Hama never actually saw a place like that besides Langtree. After all the time he’d spent in his universe he’d never really seen a place like this. These people were almost always in a good mood, even in the face of adversity. He smiled and helped a few people paint a building that’d been quick repaired. It was amazing to see how quick something could be done if everyone got along. Hama couldn’t contain himself anymore, he started singing, and he surprisingly heard people sing as well. This had his grin even wider.

“Well looks like Hama’s gotten acclimated to this place” Miriam said. “I knew he would” Wil said. Hama went over and helped some others rebuild a partially broken wall. When he approached the people turned around, and without any questions smiled and handed him a hammer and some nails. Hama began singing again and the others just hummed, trying to keep up with his singing, yet still paying attention to their work.

Wil and Miriam helped rebuild the city’s wall, while Lin and Audrey helped replace some broken windows. Shadow was with Mask and the rest of the group helped others clean of the streets. Hama then noticed a man struggling with a younger man rebuild what looked to be some shop. He noticed the older man had a back problem, so he went over to help, and with his help they were done with the outside of the building.

They told Hama that they’d take care of the inside but he insisted that he help. They found a broken picture frame with the photo of the man, the younger man, and a woman. These two were father and son. Hama picked it up and got the broken glass off without tearing the photo. He moved a broken plank aside and saw a gold ring. He handed it to the owner and the owner teared up, realizing that Hama had just found the ring he gave to his wife when he proposed. The owner hugged him and they finished rebuilding.

Hama walked away to help clean up the rubble on the street until he noticed an old man on his porch trying to fix his front door frame that’d broken when he came out, which locked him out. He went over to him and asked if he needed any help. The old man refused and tried to fix it on his own, but Hama went over and helped him anyway. They fixed the frame, much to the old mans frustration because he wanted to do it himself, but he thanked Hama.

Hama went back to clean up the rubble until the old man told him to come back. Hama went back and the old man said “I didn’t want your help, but thanks. I’m at deaths door son, and there’s not much left that I can do, except give advice.” Hama then asked “What’s your advice?” “Just, hope. Live with hope for a better tomorrow, even in the darkest of times.” “I do.” “Are you sure? You might not be hoping enough.” “I don’t understand.” “Fear and sorrow are like a prison. Imagine yourself locked in a big pitch black room, and locked in there with you is all your darkest fears. But hope and happiness will open that door and let you go, they’ll set you free.”

Hama then asked “If you have that mindset, why do think you’re gonna die?” “Son, I’m 102. I’ve lived a full life, and I don’t need a day more.” “Why?” “‘Cause my life’s been one I wouldn’t trade. If I could get another hundred years, I wouldn’t take it. My life’s been perfect. Exactly the way it should be. I’ve had my ups and my downs I’ve loved and lost, I’ve suff from time to time, but you know what I never gave up on?” “Hope?” “Exactly. Hope will keep you free until the day you drop, or the day you lose it. Don’t lose it.” Hama thanked the old man and went back to clean up the city with everyone else.

That night, the city was almost clean. Only another day or two the city would be 100% clean. The group stayed in Wil’s old house on the outskirts. However, some of them would have to sleep in the same room, and some in the same bed due to this house not being as big, but this was nothing new to the group. Hama was laying in bed earlier than the others until Miriam came in. “You’ve sure been in a good mood.” “How can I not? That city is the exact way people should live, everyone gets along and helps each other when they need to. I can’t think of anywhere better.” “Well for the both of us I hope you’re not up all night.” “I said I’m happy, I never said I wasn’t tired.” “You better be tired, cause whether you like it or not I’m goin’ to sleep.” “Okay goodnight.” Hama and her went to sleep, with Hama having a smile on his face the whole night.


	13. The way it has to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group leaves Bavaria and Audrey hears Korvac and Conos argue once more.

The group awoke in the early hours of the morning and saw that many of the people had been waiting for them to express their gratitude. They were each given a reward. For Wil a new necklace with a cross, for Miriam a book of potions and spells, for Mask a crescent moon necklace that increased his reflexes, for Flame Princess a jewel that increased the damage of her powers, for Hama a gold ring which said “He who saves one life saves the world entire” from the Talmud, and for the others appearal that increased certain skills of theirs. When Hama was gifted the ring he teared up, seeing the kindness that was returned to him for his kindness.

The group left Bavaria and set out to find Atriox so Wil and Audrey could kill him. They walked along an old road keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious. Wil began thinking of the possibile existence of the shrine of Dragomere. Of all places why would it have to be in Blackwater Cove? That place is home to the undead pirates known as the Reapers. Sure the people may be friendly but not many of them believe in the curse of the Reaper.

One of the Reapers is called the Skin man, one who preys upon people in the night, he skins them in the night and adds the skin to his ships sails so he and his crew can go plunder innocent cargo ships and murder the sailors. What if one the beasts was there? That’d be even worse.

It was now the afternoon and they were still trying to find Atriox until it began raining. Hama found an abandoned cabin and suggested they stay until the rain stopped, so they did. The rain became violent and there was no end in sight. “Well guys, I checked the weather on my phone and the rain isn’t gonna stop until 5AM, so we’re gonna have to stay in here, or we could keep going until we get sick.”

Eventually the sun set and night began. Miriam was reading her new book while Hama was just sitting there with a smile, and the others were trying to sleep. After they’d all gone to sleep Audrey began hearing voices, the voices being that of Korvac and Conos. They were still arguing about the outcome of the prophecy. “They still lack the seriousness that is needed to kill the three” Conos said. “No, they have the seriousness all they need is an extra push.”

“It won’t end well Korvac, things like this usually never do.” “There have been others who’ve fulfilled their destiny, why do you have such little faith in them?” “Because it’s the way it has to be.” Audrey then remembered “That’s the way it has to be.” Those were the same words she said to Hama and Miriam when they tried to save their universe.

Her blood ran as hot as fire. She was angry that she heard those fateful words again. She went back in to get her sword and ran into the woods. She began slashing at the trees and plants around her in a violent rage. She remembered all the bad things in her life which made her even more angry. She was too angry to realize that she was soaked. She’d slashed a tree so much that it had fallen without her even realizing it.

“I hope that made you feel better” Wil said. She turned around in surprise not knowing that he was there. “I heard what they said, they just won’t shut up.” “How’d you know I was out here?” “You think I couldn’t hear you grab that sword and close the door, Hell everyone knows you’re out here. “I just... what Conos said pissed me off.” “I know, I asked Miriam if she could find a way for those two to not bother us anymore.” “Thank Eya.”

“C’mon, let’s go back.” They both went back and Wil began telling her about Blackwater Cove and all of the Reapers to take her mind off of what Conos said. They came back to find everyone relieved that he found her. “You figure out how to block them out yet?” “Yup, this should shut them out so none of us can hear them.” She then cast the spell. “Did it work?” Audrey asked. “I don’t know, you’re the only two who can hear them.” “I guess we’ll have to see” Wil said. “It better have worked” Audrey said. “Hey I’m a witch, not a miracle worker” Miriam snapped. “Alright, we’ve had a long day, let’s just go to sleep now, please” Garroth said. They all then went to sleep, Audrey still being a bit mad about what Conos said, and paranoid about the possibility of the spell not working.


	14. Atriox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I figured I should go through this one a bit quicker than normal cause I wanna get to Hell to the King, and I don’t know what I’m gonna do after that but I’ll figure it out).  
> The group has found Atriox at a Berserker outpost and are ready to strike.

At the edge of the small ridge were Wil, his group, and some Bavarian troops. The troops showed up when Garroth told them of the outpost and they wanted revenge. They looked down at the outpost and saw Atriox possibly trying to rebuild forces for another attack. Marshall law was in effect in Bavaria to keep the people safe, and the troops were awaiting the outcome of the attack.

Wil saw a Berserker commander and withdrew his K98 and aimed. Everyone followed suit, grabbing their guns and aiming. Wil then fire, killing the commander and a soldier due to the soldier being right behind him. The others fired and they went in to attack with a loud and monstrous battle cry. The Berserkers never usually showed signs of fear, but this was different. Atriox ran towards Wil and Audrey and their battle ensued.

As soon as their weapons clashed they were teleported to a frozen over lake with a snow blanketed ground. Wil and Audrey were confused, and Atriox seemed to be confused as well. They looked back at each and readied their weapons. Atriox seemed surprisingly respectful when it came down to a face off. He walked in a circle with the two following suit. Atriox beat twice on his heart with a balled fist with Wil doing the same, hitting his armor plated chest once, a sign of respect during a duel on Drakon.

It seemed like Atriox would be infuriated in a moment such as this but strangely wasn’t, he was more determined to fight rather than be angry. Audrey charged up her sword and readied it for the duel. Wil did his usual battle pose, holding the sword out by his right side, yet strangely changed it. He held the sword out in front of himself with two hands rather than one. The pose Wil was doing was new, different, and a bit strange due to him usually doing another pose. This pose was a common one used by many who settled their differences with a ‘til wing duel. A ‘til wing duel is a duel that ends when one is hurt.

It seemed Atriox knew this and took a similar pose, now using a sword rather than his hammer. Wil and Audrey stared him down with complete silence. Atriox then ran towards them and began swinging with such ferocity. Wil and Audrey decided that to beat him, they needed to wear him down first. Every time he swung they had to dodge, every time he ran they needed to circle around, every time he jumped they needed to know where he’d land.

Audrey blasted him with her sword which seemed to do some good damage, but not enough. Now Atriox was angry. He ran towards her until Wil threw a large rock which hit his leg. He was slower now due to the pain. This opened up an opportunity. It’d be easier to wear him down now. Wil then slid close and stabbed him in the back of the knee with his hidden blade and ran back to where he was, waiting for Atriox to move again.

Audrey jumped up and slashed at his arm, making him drop his sword. He pulled out his hammer and began swinging. Audrey backfliped away and stabbed the back of his other knee which brought him down on his knees. Audrey grabbed the hammer and hit Atriox upside the head, sending him backwards onto the ice. Audrey then stabbed him in the gut, and Wil jumped off her shoulder and stabbed him in the liver, leaving Audrey to front flip and stab him in the lung.

Atriox was now down and out. Wil grabbed him and held him in his arms. “Where’re your brothers?” Wil asked. “We separated when we left the vault, knowing Brutus he would’ve seeked shelter and would stay away from others un-until you two came along... or if you died.” “What about Titus?” Audrey asked. “Titus is-is unpredictable, he could be anywhere, he might’ve even found a way off the planet. Now go on, save so fucking lives.”

A portal opened which led back to the outpost but Wil sat there, still holding Atriox in his arms until he shut his eyes out of respect. He picked up Atriox’s sword and sheathed it. They both then walked into the portal and were greeted with a victory over the Berserkers. The Bavarians cheered and Garroth came towards them. Garroth asked “Does this mean what I hope it does” seeing them both with blood on them. “We won’t be seeing Atriox again” Audrey happily said.

“So what now?” Hama asked. “We figured out how to find Brutus, but Titus isn’t gonna be easy to find” Wil said. “Atriox said that Titus is unpredictable, so we could find him quickly or it might take a while, hopefully the first” Audrey replied. “Well, let’s get to it” Flame Princess said. They all then left the outpost and set off for the old cabin to grab their gear and then went off to find Brutus.


	15. Twin Suns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group ends up back at the old fort from a previous journey, and after a day of fun, Wil notices that in the sky are twin moons, and the next day twin suns.

The group ended up back at the old fort from the early days of King Arno’s reign. It was actually great to be back there, and it looked like it hadn’t aged a day since they’d left before. They all reclaimed the beds they’d slept in last time and set their stuff down. Lawrence and Garroth weren’t there the last time so they claimed their own beds.

The group began acting like children, running around and playing tag, wanting to relieve their youth, except for Miriam. She just stood and watched, feeling grumpy and not wanting to join in. “C’mo Miriam, join in” Hama said. “I don’t do fun and games Hama.” “Oh c’mon.” Everyone then started trying to convince her to join in. She grew angry and yelled “Stop trying to convince me!” Hama then tagged her. She was beyond angry now. “Now you’ve done it! Come back here!” She yelled.

Wil and Flame Princess weren’t involved however, they were sitting by each other on the wall, looking out at the beautiful horizon. “So once this is over, what’s next?” She asked. “I don’t know. Maybe we’ll go somewhere Garroth suggests, or we could just stay home or something.” “Maybe we should go back to Condor first, Father James would definitely wanna hear about this.”

The day was beautiful. A very light breeze, a bright sun, and hardly a cloud in sight. Miriam surprisingly started to have fun with the group. This was strange for her, mainly because she was an introvert. She felt surprisingly happy now. Audrey felt kind of the same way.

Audrey noticed Wil and Flame Princess on the tower and climbed up. “What’re you two doing?” Audrey asked. “Just being lazy” Wil replied. “You sure you guys don’t wanna join in?” “No thanks, we just wanna spend time together” Flame Princess replied. “Alright, I’ll leave you lovers to it.” Wil chuckled at that.

Wil began to feel off, like something wasn’t right. “Something doesn’t feel right” Wil said. “Is it the way you’re sitting?” Flame Princess jokingly asked. “No it’s just... I don’t know, something feels off, but I don’t know what it is.” “I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon.” “I hope.”

Nighttime came. The group began exchanging stories from their past such as, the places they came from, the places they’ve been, and the things they’d done in their lives. Wil kept all the negative things to himself, not wanting to put himself in a bad mood. They had fun that day, feeling like children. It was one of the best days they’d ever had.

While they were talking Wil wanted to go outside for a minute, wanting to just see the night sky. He looked up and to his horror he something he never hoped to see. Twin moons one being slightly bigger and above the other. “Oh no” Was all Wil could say. The sign of the twin moons was bad.

The group began to wonder why he hadn’t come back inside. Audrey went outside and found him on his knees looking up at the moons. “You okay?” She asked. Wil just pointed to the sky in horror. She looked and asked “What in the name of Eya almighty is with the sky?” “I assume you don’t know what the sign of the twin moons is” Garroth said.

“What’s going on with the sky?” She asked. “You don’t know the meaning of the twin moons?” He asked in surprise. “No, what’s it mean?” “It means something bad is coming. It means that a serious choice will have to be made, each moon representing a choice.” Audrey sat down next to Wil and put her hand on his shoulder. Wil just kept starring at the moons and said “I-I knew something was off.”

“I’ll tell them what’s happening” Garroth said. “Tell them not to worry” Wil said. “Okay my friend.” Wil calmed down and realized something. The twin moons were meant for him. Each moon represented a choice he had to make. The big questions were “When did he have to makes those choices? And what are they?” Wil began thinking of when those choices would need to be made.

They both went back inside. “You okay?” Shadow asked. “Yeah I just... I just need sleep, goodnight guys.” He then went to sleep, trying to take his mind off of the moons, which he was temporarily able to do. The next morning he went outside to see two suns, one bigger and slightly above the other. Wil then felt some relief, knowing the meaning of the twin suns. “Why in Eya are there two suns now?” Audrey asked. “It means something positive. It means that good fortune is coming soon.” “Good, hopefully it’s sooner than we think.” “We can only hope.” “Does this kind of thing happen a lot on this planet?” “No.” “Huh, twin suns, never seen something this beautiful before.” “Neither have I.” “Twin suns. Cool.”


	16. Blackwater Cove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group learns that Brutus was in a land of dread and fear. Blackwater Cove.

Wil received a message saying that Brutus was in Blackwater Cove. “Okay guys, who wants to go fight a bunch of bloodthirsty pirates?” Wil asked. “Why’re you asking?” Lin asked. “Because a friend told me that Brutus might be in Blackwater Cove. If you wanna go grab your shit cause we’re leaving. If you don’t then do whatever you want. Everyone grabbed their stuff and followed him.

Blackwater Cove was an island in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by black water. This would mean they’d have to find a ship. They went to the closest harbor and met with an old man telling him of their endeavor and their need for a ship. Wil wanted to buy a ship making the old man asked for eight hundred silver to which Audrey payed. They took the ship and headed for Blackwater Cove.

The wind was barely present meaning they couldn’t rely on the sails and had paddle below deck. As Audrey was going below deck Wil pulled her aside. “You didn’t need to pay him, I would’ve done it.” “Well, you do so much for the group and I feel like I owe you something.” “You fighting by my side is more than enough.” “Not to me.”

They all went below deck except for Garroth and Lin who stayed above to be on watch. Eventually the wind picked up and they were able to use the sails again. The wind wasn’t very strong so they went to half-sail. As they pulled the ropes to release the sails Wil looked down at his hand. He was still obsessed over the loss of his finger.

He was taken out of thought until Audrey tried to get his attention. Wil snapped out of it and asked her what she needed. “You uh... you still thinking about you losing your finger?” “I wish I wasn’t.” “You need to stop focusing on that, it could get you killed.” “Yeah... you were saying saying something?” “Yeah, we’re almost there.” “Okay.” Wil then looked back at his hand and balled it into a fist in anger, trying to take his mind off of it and focus.

“We’re probably about fifteen to twenty minutes from the harbor now” Lin said. “Good, I hate sailing” Miriam said. “Oh c’mon, I thought you liked sailing with the coffee pirates” Hama said. “I almost did until you went all hyper and we nearly sank, and that’s the reason they made it illegal for you to ever drink coffee again.” “I guess we should tell everyone here about that” Wil said. “Damn right” She replied.

After eighteen minutes they arrived at the port. “Surprised we didn’t run into any of the pirates” Garroth said. “That doesn’t mean they’re docile on land” Wil said. “From what you’ve said, I hope we don’t even stand on the same street as them” Mask said. “Don’t worry my masked friend, we can take them all at once” Garroth said. “Yeah? Tell that to first mate Percy” Wil said. “Who’s Percy?” Lin asked. “We’ll talk about him later, for right now we need to find Milly and stay with her until we find and kill Brutus.” “Who’s Milly?” Audrey asked. “You’ll know when we meet her” Garroth said.

“Why’s the water here black?” Lin asked. “Why? Did you drink any of it?” “No.” “Good. The water’s black because the dead are thrown into the water, hence the name ‘Blackwater Cove.’” Hama was on the verge of vomiting. “Try to hold in your vomit till we get to Milly’s place alright?” Garroth said. Miriam tried to hold his head up to keep him from vomiting.

They arrived at Milly’s and knocked on her door. She opened the door surprise, having not seen Wil or Garroth in over two years. “Whoa, it’s been too long guys” She said. Hama couldn’t hold in the vomit anymore and ran into her bathroom and vomited into the toilet. “What’s wrong with him?” Milly asked. “I told him why the water’s black” Garroth replied. “Oh, well come in.”

They set everything down and got comfortable. “So who’s Percy?” Miriam asked. “Did you really bring up Percy?” Milly asked. “Garroth said we could take on all the pirates and I brought him up” Wil replied. “All I can say is that it’s messed up” Milly said. “Well, here we go.”


	17. The Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A short one, but one I felt the need to do. This one explains the start of the story of the Lighthouse Tales which’s gonna be the next interim). Wil and Audrey are forced into a place known as “The Midverse”.

A portal opened and forced Wil and Audrey into an unfamiliar land. Wil and Audrey woke up in anger and fear not knowing where they were. Eyela appeared to them. “Eyela? What’s going on? Where are we?” “Calm down Audrey. I brought you two here to talk to someone who can help you.” “Who?” “You, Wilhelm.” “What do you mean?”

Eyela sighed and said “Let’s just go to him.” They followed her until they reached a small campsite with an old man sitting by a fire. “This’s where I leave. I’ll see ya soon, peace.” Audrey then approached the old man and asked “Are you... Wilhelm?” “I am, and you two seem to be in the wrong place.” “What do you mean?” Audrey asked.

The old man went to them, with Wil pointing out that he looked like an old guardian named Benjamin. “This’s known as the Midverse. There is no true story or timeline here, it’s just a shell that some take refuge in from time to time.” Audrey looked confused. “You see, there’re an infinite number of universes, and this one is the only true outlier, it has no true purpose other than to exist.” Audrey was still confused.

“You see Ms. Redheart, you and your friends from your universe are from a universe called Earth-88, and Wil you’re from Earth-2.” “What’s Earth-1 like?” Audrey asked. “It’s difficult to describe. But, Eyela made a mistake bringing you here. You were supposed to be told by the Voice but you’re here now so-“ “So what?” Wil asked.

“So you can learn what happens after all this. After you defeat Brutus and Titus an old foe will rear his head once more and will turn Robeart into your enemy.” “Who?” “Rapt, the Shadowman.” Wil’s blood ran colder than ice. I thought the Shadowman was just a story for kids?” “It is in a way, but it’s all true.”

The old man sat next to them and said “I’m telling you this because there’s a way to defeat him, a way to destroy him for good. Something the Crusaders of old couldn’t do.” “What is it?” “It belongs at the Lighthouse, and you know what I mean.” Wil remembered that Tobi’s cousin Mak worked at a lighthouse on Atlas that he visited once. “You see the Lighthouse is much like a Nexus Point like from your universe Audrey. It’ll lead to Earth-0, where the key to defeating the Shadowman is.” The old man then handed them a render of what the key looks like, a strange gold orb. “Now you two must be on your way.”

“Wait! You said Robeart turns evil?” “Yes. The Shadowman will offer him a great power and he’ll take it. He’s been studying You two from the shadows for years, still wanting to kill you, and with his stalking the only one who’s gained anything from all of this is-“ “Me.” They all turned and saw an old Robeart with grayed skin and red eyes.

“You two must go now. Go north, it’s your way home.” “No, we wanna help you defeat Robeart.” “That is not your decision, you must go, I’ll tend to this old wound.” They said their goodbyes and left old Wil to face old Robeart. “Hmm, look at you now, a limp dishrag groveling in a wasteland.” “Look what i rose above.” “I could kill you for all the pain you’ve caused me but it might be better to leave you here, to rot in this Hell.”

“Do you define yourself by your power to take life, your desire to dominate, to possess?” “Always.” “Then you have nothing.” Robeart was angry and pulled his Colt Woodsman and shot sand into the fire. Old Wil then withdrew his old Claymore and held it out in front of him. Robeart showed off his hidden blades and the stances he learned to brandish them. Wil knew Robeart’s tricks all too well and knew what he was gonna do.

They starred each other down until Robeart leaped at him, causing Wil to thrust his blade forward and making Robeart ram into it gut first. Wil then pushed him over and took the sword from his body and raised his sword about to kill him. “Wait!... Please what am I?” Wil wanted to just call him a monster but the words he spoke were “You’re human” and stabbed Robeart in the neck and took the Woodsman off of him and returned to his universe, leaving Robeart with no burial and no mourners, just the embrace of death. For the old man the journey was over, but for Wil and his group their journey wasn’t even close to being over. First they slay the beasts, find the key to defeat the Shadowman, destroy King Ezekiel, and kill the Shadowman. Just a few more hills for them to climb, just a few more, and then they can rest.


	18. Planning Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and the group discuss what happens after this journey.

“So what happens to the kids who try to find Percy?” Hama asked. “No one knows, they practically disappear from existence” Milly replied. Milly had told everyone the story of first mate Percy and what happened after he died, with Wil and Audrey speaking of the most recent events including Robeart’s betrayal. Flame Princess then brought up the lighthouse on Atlas.

“The lighthouse apparently has something to do with killing the Shadowman” Wil said. “The Minister might know something” Mask said. “Maybe, I’d contact him but I don’t know where he is.” “So when we’re done here we’re gonna go to some magic lighthouse?” Audrey asked. “No, it’s be better if I went alone” Wil said. “I’m going with you” Flame Princess said. “No, I already dragged you into this, I’m not gonna drag you into what’s next.” “You can say whatever you want but it’s not gonna stop me from going with you.” “Okay, I doubt I’d be able to stop you so you can come, but only you. The rest of you aren’t going with me.”

“You’re forgetting about Ezekiel” Miriam mentioned. “We’ll deal with him after the lighthouse” Wil replied. “Apparently Ezekiel’s own son has started a rebel group to dethrone him” Garroth said. “You mean Edwin?” Wil asked. “Yes. Apparently he wants his father out of power so he can lead the people to a better tomorrow which I don’t see how that’s possible, I mean the boy has Alexithymia.”

“What’s that?” Hama asked. “It means he’s not really able to show or feel much emotion” Flame Princess answered. “I think we’re planning a bit far ahead” Miriam said. “Right, we need to focus on Brutus and then Titus, then we’ll focus on the other stuff.” The group then separated to see the land for themselves, staying in groups due to the morbid and unfortunately true tales of the island.

As Audrey was walking she noticed someone familiar. It was the Voice. “Hey Voice is that you?” Voice then turned around and said “Yes, I came here to tell you something.” “What is it?” “Eyela wanted me to give you this.” Voice the pulled out a gold knife. “A crystal?” “You can slay the Draugers easier with it.” “Draugers?” “They’re like zombie knights. The crystal will help take ‘em down quicker.” Audrey then attached the crystal to the hilt of her blade.

“Wait, how’d you get down from the mountain?” “Eyela did me a favor, sadly this spell doesn’t work forever. Anyways good luck.” She then left.


	19. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I’m honestly getting bored with this series. That’s something I never thought I’d say. After I finish with the Shadowman I might just stop writing cause I’m running out of ideas. I’ve written so much and I’ve hit a really big block, that’s why these recent chapters have been so short. I’m gonna finish up with Kallas and go away for a little while. I’ll be back as soon as I can though. In the meantime thanks for reading). Wil learns from the Minister of his ancestor Wilhelm the Stubborn’s armor that has been buried deep within the caverns of Earth. A ghost of Audrey’s past returns to exact revenge on her.

Wil was in a swamp trying to clear his mind and think of where Brutus could be. He thought of many possibilities. Percy’s tomb, the Cave of Sapphire, the Hills of Obsidian, anywhere. He might’ve even left the planet. A noise came from behind a large bush. Wil went over to investigate and found the Minister in armor. “Minister? What’re you doing here? And why’re you in armor?” “What? Did you think I was just gonna let humanity fall to those beasts? I’m joining you and your group to help kill them.”

Wil grew suspicious of his random appearance. “That’s not all is it.” “No, from what some of my associates tell me Brutus is underground in the Cave of Sapphire.” “Alright, let’s go end that bastard.” “That’s not all.” “What do you mean?” “Titus... he’s reached Earth, and he’s waiting for us.” “Has he killed anyone, my associates are still trying to figure that out.” “Who are these ‘associates?’” “The Order of the Silver Sun. We’re a group of individuals who try to catalog extraordinary beasts and vile creatures to learn their weaknesses so we can kill them with ease.”

“Like Crusaders?” “Somewhat yes.” “There’s something else isn’t there.” “You had an ancestor named Wilhelm the Stubborn, and his armor is deep within Earth. It’s under the state of North Carolina in the United States.” “So should we go get it?” “In time, but for now Ms. Redheart may need our assistance.” “Why?” “An old acquaintance of hers has come and his return isn’t in the best intentions.” “Alright let’s go.”

Audrey was near the Hills of Obsidian when a great fire surrounded her. She looked around and saw a figure arise onto a small ridge saying “I’ve been waiting for you ‘Hero’.” “I don’t think we’ve met.” “I’m surprised you’ve forgotten about me after you killed my master and left me for dead in the deserts of Rulle.” “Kallas?” “So you do remember me.” Kallas then stepped out of the shadows and into the light, revealing a cybernetic leg and arm and several horrific gashes across his face.

Kallas looked directly at her in fury. “You would not believe the depths I had to go to to stay alive just for this moment. Finally, I can have my revenge.” Wil tried to intervene but before he could Kallas rose the fire to encircle himself and Audrey and said “Your puppet won’t save you. No one will!” Kallas then jumped down and withdrew his sword. “Now it’s time to finally avenge my master Kaul and kill you.” Audrey then withdrew her sword but he used his mind to snatch it and throw it outside the fire. “Like I said, no one can save you, not even Eya.” He then threw her a sword and said “Her powers won’t protect you, only you can, and you will fail.”


	20. How It Must End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Kallas battle

Kallas ran towards Audrey and swung his blade but he was blocked by her. He grew angry and began swinging his sword more viciously, slinging it as if it had no weight. He didn’t hit her once and vice versa. He became even angrier.

He was obviously fueled by pure malice. Their blades continued to clash and not hit each other. Kallas began screaming out in rage and swung his sword quicker. Flame Princess began trying to manipulate the fire to put it out but was quickly stopped by Kallas who threw the flames at he very quickly, knocking her back.

Many figures came out of the shadows. The group wondered who these mysterious people were. The Minister said “Everyone, I’d like to introduce you all to the Order of the Silver Sun.” Audrey noticed the Kallas was becoming tired and attacked, cutting his shoulder.

Kallas took the cut in stride and continued his violent attack, but failed with every swipe. She cut him again on his right arm which slowed him down but didn’t stop him. She then managed to cut his leg which slowed him even more. She saw the opportunity to end the fight but he anticipated her move and slammed her to the ground.

He looked down at her and said “Like I said, I’ll live and you’ll die.” A loud “Never!” came through the fire which caught his attention. It was Wil in the air about to slash him. Wil slashed his left arm and clashed his sword against him. Audrey seized the opportunity and stabbed him in the stomach.

Kallas dropped to his knees with blood coming from his mouth, but the stab wasn’t lethal. The fires dissipated. Kallas looked up at Audrey and said “Only one of us lives so do it.” He held his head up high expect for it to be removed but was kicked to the ground. Audrey pointed her sword at him and said “No, I’m not killing you.” “Why?” “Cause, it’s just the way it has to be.” It angered her to say that but she felt the need to say it.

He sat there in defeat but not dead. The Minister told one of his allies “Make sure he goes back to where he belongs, send him home.” “Yes Minister.” The man the sent him through a portal, sending him back to Rulle. The Minister looked at Wil and his group and said “Everyone, welcome to the Silver Sun.”


	21. Brutus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I was away for a while because my ideas were somewhat dwindling. I’ve been thinking of new stuff to add in and found that maybe they’d work. I want to scrap the Lighthouse storyline and instead write the Wrath storyline). The Order has decided to join Wil and the group in killing Titus, as Wil and Audrey chose to kill Brutus alone.

The group was near Brutus and his cave, having learned of his whereabouts from a farmer. Wil and Audrey readied their swords for one helluva fight. They both went to the cave and saw a collection of rare gems and gold. Wil and Audrey began putting all the gold and gems in their satchels knowing that they’d make a high amount of money.

They both exited the cave and went back to the tree line and sat down behind some bushes. They kept an eye out for Brutus but also began talking. “You think it was a good idea for us to face Brutus alone?” Audrey asked. “A lot of people died last time, and we needed to clean up the aftermath. It was the best idea.” They both went silent after hearing a rustling nearby. They waited for whatever it was to come out. It was just a rabbit. They sighed in relief.

“Apparently there’s been some kind of weird thing going on at some old temple” Audrey brought up. “What do you mean?” “It’s like there’s some kind of curse going around. There’s something there that’s bringing out the people’s anger, some of them apparently turned into weird creatures for some time.” “Sounds like something we should investigate.” “Let’s kill the beasts first.”

Audrey looked down at her sword and began thinking about how many had died by it. “Do you think that when you kill someone their soul gets trapped in your blade?” She asked. “I used to, but I kinda stopped as time went on. I don’t think I can answer that. Do you?” “I feel like I can hear them cry out against me but I don’t actually hear them.” “I think that you just keep dwelling on your past. You’ve changed since then. You should try to focus on the present, and right the wrongs of your past.” She smiled and they both went silent.

They heard footsteps near the cave and looked. It was Brutus. He just sat down without going in the cave. Wil and Audrey then charged at him. Brutus was taken by surprise but wasn’t dead yet. He grabbed his large sword and began swinging it like mad. Wil and Audrey were able to dodge every swing. He then slammed it into the ground knocking Wil and Audrey down, but his sword was stuck in the ground. Audrey ran slashed the back of his knee but failed to stab him.

He pushed her back and got his sword out of the ground and began swinging once more. Wil quickly helped Audrey up and dodged his swings once more. Wil slid behind him him and stabbed him in the knee. The blade went through his knee and came out the other side. While blinded by the pain Audrey stabbed him in the gut. Wil then put his gun up to his liver and shot him. Audrey then jumped and stabbed him in the neck, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Wil and Audrey then asked him “Where’s Titus?” “He’s... o-on Earth.” “We know that already. Where is he on Earth?” “Israel. He wants you to meet him there.” Audrey then shot him in the head to give him a merciful death. “So we know exactly where he is, but how in the name of Eya do we get there?” “Let’s just say I know a guy.”


	22. Titus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Well, it’s been a long time everybody, and I feel that I need to explain. I felt very uninspired due to the fact that the series has been so repetitive. I’ve noticed it and I don’t really know how to change that, mainly cause I’m so used to mainly writing about Wilhelm when this is supposed to be a post canon fic about Wandersong so I’m sorry about that. I was also sick recently so that lagged my return, so sorry about that. I wanna make things right. So let’s go. We’ve made it to the end. I’m gonna skip over the Ezekiel story arc and just skip to the Shadowman and the Shrine of Rage. Welp, here we go). The group has traveled to Israel and is ready to face Titus. All their adventures and quests have led them here. This is where the beasts all fall.

The group made it to Earth and the Israeli government had been warned about Titus. Titus stared them down while the group stared back. “Let’s take him down” Miriam said. “No. This’s me and Wil’s fight. You guys stay back” Audrey replied. “No way. It all started with us, and it should end with us” Hama said. “Okay, let’s do this” Wil said. It was just Wil, Audrey, Hama, Miriam, and Shadow. Wil wanted everyone else to stay on Drakon to be safe, so they stayed. There was no doubt in anyone’s minds, if they could face off against entire armies and win then this was a sure victory.

Audrey and Wil looked at each other with stern faces and walked towards Titus with the others following. “So, it seems I’m the only one left” Titus said. “Seems that way” Wil said. “You ready?” “Let’s go.” Then it began. The final duel.

Everyone withdrew their weapons. Titus then began swinging his mace rapidly, as if it weighed nothing. Miriam zapped him over and over while the rest just struck him, and none of it seemed to do any good. Audrey did the most damage towards him due to them being the only ones who could actually kill him. They seemed to have the upper hand.

Titus still remained strong, enduring hits left and right. Sure he was in pain but he was still putting up a great fight. He then thought of a good idea. He began to fake being weakened.

Titus was on his knees still fighting. Wil jumped off of Audrey’s shoulder and was about to stab him until Titus hit him in the gut with the mace. Titus then slammed his mace into the ground which stunned everyone and knocked them all back. Titus then went to Wil and turned his mace to the bladed edge and slammed it on Wil. Before the blade could pierce Wil, Shadow jumped between the two and took the stab.

Audrey quickly pushed Titus away and continued fighting him. Wil quickly scrambled to his feet and moved to her. He held her in his arms and put pressure on her wound, however he knew within that her wound was too great. He repressed this knowledge and tried to help her anyway. Hama kept fighting Titus with Audrey and Miriam went to help Shadow.

Shadow could barely make a sound, she could only whimper. Wil was sobbing but kept trying to help her, even though he knew the horrific truth. Audrey and Hama couldn’t turn their attention, as they needed to keep fighting Titus.

Wil pulled out his Python and put it to her temple, but Miriam protested. Wil knew this situation too well and didn’t want Shadow too suffer. Shadow put her hand to his cheek and said “Y-Y-You don’t have to do this.” “Yes I do, I don’t want you to suffer.” “If you k-kill me... you’ll regret it... just like Iris.” Miriam looked at Wil with a puzzled look. Wil didn’t look back, keeping his gaze at Shadow.

“No, I can’t let you suffer.” “Please Wil... keep your gun down.” Wil reluctantly put his gun away and kept holding her. He then looked up at Miriam and said “Help them. NOW!” Miriam got up and began zapping Titus while Wil comforted Shadow.

Audrey and Hama still weren't doing much. Shadow looked at Wil and said “Go help them... they need you.” “No, I can save you.” “Oh Wil... you really are stu-stubborn. We both know that there’s no saving me.” “But... I don’t want you to die Shadow.” Shadow then began to shed tears of sorrow and demanded “Then let me live.” “But you won’t have much time. Only minutes.” “I don’t think time’s ever been on our side Wil.”

Wil then reluctantly got up and went back to fighting. Now they were doing some damage. Shadow then pulled her gun and shot Titus and the rest dished out their hits. Wil and Audrey both got the killing blow. Titus laid there in a heaving and bloodied mess. Wil and Audrey both walked towards him. “You killed my friend and I can’t let you get away with that. But I don’t hate you... and I have to forgive you.” They both then killed him.

Wil ran back over to Shadow and held her in his arms again. She whimpered again. She then immediately grabbed Wil by his collar and said “You’re my best friend Wil” and exhaled one last time. Wil then held her head to his and said “You’re my best friend too.” He picked her up and they looked at Titus’ body and saw it turn to ash and watched the ashes slowly blow away.

Wil then said “It’s over...we need to bring her back.” They met with the Minister who saw Shadow’s corpse and teleported them all back to Condor where everyone awaited their victorious return. They cheered for them until they noticed Shadow’s corpse. The group followed Wil to Father James with others following. Wil then gave her corpse over to James and Wil scrambled to his knees and began sobbing. The group began hugging him, with others joining in. As he sobbed James shut her eyes.


	23. Even In Darkness, There’s Still Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s over. All the beasts have been slain, and everything was right. However something still remained. A funeral.

All those who’d been at the groups side throughout their adventures and quests stood there in the cemetery at Shadow’s tomb, listening to Father James’s prayer and speech. Even Eya and Manny and the band were there. Flame Princess wrapped her arm around Wil, and Hama wrapped his around Miriam.

“And on this dark and sorrowful day, we ask you our righteous holy father to shine your light on this young girls soul, and to keep her in your loving arms for all eternity” Father James said. “And oh heavenly father may you keep all those who show their love and compassion for others in your arms as well” Mortis said. “Amen” Everyone said.

Everyone approached Shadow’s tomb and placed a flower. Wil then began singing Jerusalem of Gold with everyone who knew the song joining in. “We don’t know the song” Hama said to Laüri. “It’s okay, you don’t need to sing” Laüri replied.

They finished singing and all walked away with Wil staying at the tomb. Everyone noticed. Hama walked over and said “Take as much time as you need.” Wil then stood at the tomb with Audrey approaching. Wil then noticed her. “You wanna be alone?” She asked. Wil shook his head no. Audrey put her arm around him and he began crying.


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This takes place after the war on Ezekiel and the Lighthouse storyline, and if I called Ezekiel’s son by a different name then his real name is Elias). There was only one problem left, and that was the Shadowman. Ezekiel had been defeated and taken prisoner by his son Elias. Now it was almost over.

Ezekiel’s cabinet was marched out to several wood posts and tied to them. Elias, the son of Ezekiel had asked the adults of the kingdom to watch these executions. Without a single word the soldiers executed the former politicians, with Ezekiel forced to watch. Ezekiel was then marched to the gallows.

The people followed in silence and watched the rope go around his throat. Ezekiel looked to his son hoping to find some mercy but found none. The floor under Ezekiel fell and he hanged there. Everyone in hats took them off out of respect and he died. Everyone then went home except for Ezekiel’s family who went to the unmarked grave readied for him. Father James gave the eulogy while the soldiers buried Ezekiel. The eulogy then ended shortly after the burial and everyone went home.

Wil visited Shadow’s grave once more and put his hand on one of the walls with his eyes closed. Audrey accompanied him to the tomb and they went home. Hama and those from his universe except for Audrey returned there after saying there goodbyes.

Wil then sat under the tree of life and looked at the beautiful sky, which was a beautiful blue with very few clouds. Flame Princess departed back to her estate and left Wil and Audrey under the tree.

In Wil’s mind, he thought “After all that’s happened, all I’ve done, all I’ve been through, and all I’ve seen I’m still standing. Audrey , Miriam, Hama, Phoebe, Shadow, and all the others have kept me going. Especially Audrey.” Wil without looking at Audrey said “Thank you. You kept me from losing myself in my own anger. Whatever happens next, There’s no one I’d rather have by my side than you.” Audrey just smiled and hugged him.

She then left him under the tree. He just kept smiling while looking up at the clouds.

(Thank You to those who’ve been sticking with me after all this time. You’ve made this worth writing. I hope you continue to read my fics and I hope to maybe see your fics anytime now. I have a Reddit Account which is the same username as my account on here. If you want me to read any of your fics send me a message and I’ll read it, my icon on Reddit is a picture of the Rocketeer, and once more thank you for reading. Next one is the grand finale. The next one will determine the fate of the entire multiverse. Until then I’ll see you guys later).


End file.
